


Младший

by Sailor_Lucky



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26163607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailor_Lucky/pseuds/Sailor_Lucky
Summary: «Ты дышишь слишком громко», — говорит он всякий раз, стоя возле брата на очередном приёме.«Что за чушь, Айро! Тебе кажется!» — младший никогда не отличался особой учтивостью.
Kudos: 3





	Младший

**Author's Note:**

> Настоящее время. Темная сторона личности Айро. Таймлан не всегда совпадает с каноном.

Младший спускается вниз, аккуратно ступая, чтобы не запачкаться: вокруг мусор и пыль. Айро слышит его дыхание сразу, ещё до того, как раздаются шаги.

«Ты дышишь слишком громко», — говорит он всякий раз, стоя возле брата на очередном приёме.  
«Что за чушь, Айро! Тебе кажется!» — младший никогда не отличался особой учтивостью.

Вот и сейчас он подходит к решётке, нарочито громко отдавая приказания страже. Шутка ли, пятнадцать человек охраняют опального принца. Айро знает каждого по имени, и даже с закрытыми глазами может отличить, кто входит в камеру.

Младший замирает возле прутьев, напряженно вглядываясь в полумрак. Факелы едва горят: здешний глава стражи суеверно считает, что опальный принц может из любой искры разжечь огненную бурю. Или даже сжечь всю тюрьму, чтобы потом скрыться.

— Вот оно как, — младший наклоняет голову и щурится, — ты совсем опустился, Айро.

В его голосе слышится презрение пополам со злобой. Эмоции. То, чего Хозяин Огня, по уверению подданных, лишён напрочь.

— Полоумный глупый старик, — презрение перевешивает, и младший царственным жестом отпускает стражу.

Кто-то из солдат спорит, доказывая, что «полоумный старик» всё еще опасен и оставаться одному неразумно.

— Довольно, — обрывает младший. Он с детства не терпит возражений. Ни в чем и никогда.

«Довольно», — говорит он жене, молящей о пощаде.  
«Довольно», — бросает в лицо сыну, прежде чем обжечь его огнём.  
«Довольно», — повторяет каждый раз на военных советах, прерывая робкие попытки поговорить о мире.  
«Довольно» превращается в тяжелый камень, который невозможно сдвинуть с места.

Наступает почтительная тишина, и стража уходит, оставляя братьев наедине. Полумрак сгущается, потому что часть факелов солдаты забирают с собой.

— Вот мы и свиделись, Айро, — эмоции исчезают, и младший снова напоминает себя нынешнего, невозмутимого Хозяина Огня. Жесткого правителя великой страны. Того, чьим именем пугают детей по ночам; того, о чьей гибели молятся жители соседних стран; того, кто железной рукой управляет огромным куском суши и моря, не жалея никого вокруг.

Даже собственную семью.

Сердце в груди начинает биться быстрее, к горлу подступает тяжелая, темная волна. Айро хочется встать и сомкнуть руки на горле младшего. Выпустить гнев и злость за то, что тот сотворил. 

Но пойти у себя на поводу — значит, сделать из младшего жертву, мученика в глазах семьи. И если желания Азулы, беспощадной и так похожей на отца племянницы, его мало волнуют, то Зуко…

«Зуко», — повторяет про себя Айро, гася просыпающийся в теле огонь. 

Имя племянника звучит как оберег, защищающий от полной потери контроля. Убийство отца собственным дядей Зуко не переживёт.

«Слишком хилый, скажи, Айро?» — говорит младший, впервые увидев сына. 

«И слишком похож на мать», — отзывается эхом Азулон, их всесильный отец, решающий судьбы народа Огня.

Кто бы мог тогда подумать, что именно мать Зуко убьёт его деда.

«Слишком хилая девка».

Младший всегда недооценивал свою жену. Равно как и Азулон невестку.

— Видел бы тебя отец…

Звучит как насмешка над умершим: мол, посмотри, кого ты хотел видеть на троне. Предателя. Неудачника. Полоумного старика.

Айро упрямо молчит, стискивая зубы: битва с братом станет его концом, несомненно станет.

«Но не сейчас, не время», — женский голос звучит в голове, знакомый и теплый, прямо как у Урсы, матери Зуко.

Мысли о племяннике тащат наверх, уводя из недр темного, безжалостного огня.

— Ты скоро сдохнешь, — младший недобро щурится, прикидывая что-то в уме. — Обещаю, больно не будет. Один огненный шар оборвёт твою жалкую жизнь, Айро. Скоро, очень скоро.

Он смеётся и стремительно выходит, оставляя после себя сплошную темноту: два последних факела гаснут от уверенного, царственного жеста.

Становится совсем зябко и тихо. Айро выдыхает, расслабляя затёкшие мышцы; внутреннее напряжение постепенно спадает. 

«Пора выбираться», — решает он, раздумывая над появлением брата.

Судя по всему, младший задумал кровавое развлечение: просто так убить опального принца он не может. Слишком много проблем вызовет такой шаг, слишком много недовольных будет. 

А вот Агни Кай — другое дело, поединок одобрят все. Осталось выбрать место и время. Приурочить убийство опального принца народа Огня к появлению кометы Созина.

— Вот чего ты ждешь, младший, — шепчет Айро в пустоту. 

Он не уверен, что переживёт Агни Кай: брат слишком силён. Но поединок обязательно будет.

«Просто не сейчас, не время», — женский голос, так похожий на голос из прошлой жизни, звучит откуда-то из темноты.

«Сначала Зуко, спаси Зуко». 

И Айро никак не может понять: наяву или во сне он находится. И как так вышло, что младший остался по другую, темную сторону мира.

* * * * *

Рождение младшенького принца Огня застаёт Айро в пути: он как раз разбил очередных врагов своей страны и с триумфом пребывает в столицу.

— Похож на отца, — докладывают верные Ло и Ли. Они выезжают ему на встречу, чтобы обрадовать вестями.

Айро царственно кивает в ответ, даже не задумываясь над тем, что значит для него рождение брата. Старшему принцу народа Огня пристало думать о военных делах, а не о каких-то там детях.

— В отца, так в отца, — соглашается он.

«Какой-то там ребёнок» выбирает Айро главной нянькой и требует постоянного внимания. Сидеть на месте ему скучно, особенно, когда во дворце столько интересного. Они строят замки из песка, лепят башни из веток, и мастерят катапульты из камней и палок. 

Придворные шепчутся, что старший принц ведёт себя неподобающе: где это видано, чтобы взрослый мужчина тратил своё время на детские забавы.

— Ваше высочество, ну ваше высочество, — укоряют верные Ло и Ли. Пытаются образумить то ли старшего принца, то ли младшего, то ли обоих одновременно.

Айро смеётся и чинит пострадавшую от рук Озая «катапульту», когда внезапно вспоминает, что ему самому всего слегка за двадцать. 

— Совсем ребёнок, — сказала бы мать, царственная Айла, но ей не до него: она балует младшенького, радуясь внезапному материнству. 

— Моя жена сошла с ума, — ворчит отец, всесильный Хозяин Огня Азулон. — Детям нельзя позволять столь многое.

Айро соглашается, однако, ловит себя на мысли, что и сам ничего не запрещает младшему.

— Старший брат, — говорит маленький Озай, дергая его за руку. Ему хочется знать ответ прямо сейчас, ждать он совершенно не умеет. — А когда я пойду в поход? Я хочу с тобой на войну, бить наших врагов!

— Мал ещё, — ворчит Айро, пытаясь отцепить маленькую руку. — Подрасти сначала…

И младший растёт, учится магии Огня, задаёт уйму вопросов и мучает учителей.

— Старший брат, а когда ты научишь меня управлять молнией? — в глазах светится привычное нетерпение. — Я готов, вот проверь, а!

— Мал ещё, — ворчит Айро, оглядывая брата. — Подрасти ещё…

И младший продолжает расти, превращается из капризного ребёнка в своенравного юношу, спорит с отцом и матерью.

— Никакой управы на него нет, — вздыхает та, украдкой любуясь младшим сыном. В глубине души Айла одобряет такое бунтарство. 

Первый военный поход братьев едва не оборачивается катастрофой: младший не слушает приказов и практически попадает в плен.

— Старший брат, а когда ты научишь меня смертоносной магии Огня? — спрашивает он с досадой после своего спасения. — Я хочу убивать наших врагов. Как великий Созин когда-то!

— Мал ещё, — начинает Айро, когда внезапно перехватывает взгляд Озая. Злой, полный возмущения и зависти.

Привычное «подрасти ещё» повисает в воздухе: младший брат вырос, и, судя по всему, уже не настолько нуждается в старшем.

* * * * *

Айро затрудняется ответить, когда младший неумолимо меняется, превращаясь в своего знаменитого предка — Хозяина Огня Созина. Тирана и деспота, страшного даже по меркам народа Огня.

Мир сыпется, меняется стремительно, не оставляя Айро времени на передышку. Гибель горячо любимого сына, смерть отца, крах привычной жизни.

И младший на троне.

Хозяин Огня, первый младший в истории.

— Видано ли, да ещё и при живом старшем, — Ло и Ли шепчутся по углам, не одобряя. Они с самого рождения преданы королевской семье, фанатично и самозабвенно. Но даже их возмущает нарушение древних традиций.

— Тем более, старший-то жив, — добавляют они тихо, чтобы никто не слышал.

Айро не уверен, что ещё жив, и меньше всего думает о троне.

«Странно говорить о власти, когда семьи нет», — он бродит по дворцу, мучительно вспоминая, были ли они вообще здесь счастливы.

— Моя жена вероломно убила отца, — младший носит траур достойно, как подобает без пяти минут правителю великой страны.

Айро вспоминает кроткую Урсу, так любящую своих детей, Зуко и Азулу. Тихую, добрую и все понимающую.

И молчит, он теперь большую часть времени просто молчит.

— Старший брат оказался слаб, — младший царственно наклоняет голову. — Проиграл войну, стоило погибнуть Лу Тену. Смерть сына — не оправдание слабости.

С точки зрения правителя, он — совершенно прав. Смерть близких — не оправдание слабости. Народ Огня такого не прощает.

С точки зрения старшего брата, он — мудак. Потому что единственная вещь, которая имеет значение, это смерть близких. Но народ Огня такого не прощает.

— Мой народ, — повторяет младший и садится на трон.

У подножья остатки былой семьи: двое оставшихся без матери детей и скорее мёртвый Айро. Убогость великого рода. Из них троих внимания младшего удостаивается разве что Азула, не по годам способная и смелая; искалеченная амбициями отца девочка.

— Ваша мать не одобрила бы такого воспитания, — Ло и Ли тщетно надеются на бунт старшего принца. Но тот молчит, заваривает чай и больше всего на свете хочет тишины и покоя.

— Я отомстил за отца, — говорит ему младший после коронации, — эта тварь мертва.

Кроткая, тихая Урса никак не идёт у Айро из головы. Женственная и нежная, она казалась самой чистой из них всех. 

— Проклятая кровь, — цедит младший. — Что ты хочешь, её предок, аватар Року, мерзкий предатель нашего народа.

Слово предатель звучит теперь часто. Предателей много, каждый норовит посягнуть на трон. Инакомыслие искореняется, несогласные исчезают, новый Хозяин Огня постепенно наводит порядок. Без колебаний, без жалости и без тени сомнения.

— Время старшего принца прошло, — сокрушаются верные когда-то Ло и Ли. — Настал черед младшего вершить судьбу мира.

И он вершит, захватывает соседние земли, насаждает власть Огня везде, куда может дотянуться рука. Народ требует новых побед и свержений: враги должны быть уничтожены. 

Айро пьёт по утрам безвкусный чай, ходит на бесконечные советы, и не думает ни о чем. 

Принц Айро, генерал Айро, дядюшка Айро.

Он и сам не может точно сказать, когда перестал быть братом.

Старшим братом Хозяина Огня.

* * * * *

Путешествие в Долину Забвения не одобрил бы ни один здравомыслящий человек. Но Айро мало нуждался в здравых мыслях, скорее, наоборот.

Он покидает дворец сразу после коронации младшего, под предлогом поездки на отдых. Ответов «нервы» и «смерть сына» вполне хватает, чтобы никто не задавал лишних вопросов. Да и задавать особо было некому: Азула никогда не испытывала к нему теплые чувства, а Зуко слишком переживал исчезновение матери.

— Бедный малыш, — вздыхают Ло и Ли, хотя именно Азула ходит у них в любимицах.

Айро ничего бедного в племяннике не видит, только лицо младшего. Пару лет, и сходство между ними станет ещё более тесным. Смутные сны и предчувствия заставляют покинуть дворец; ему кажется, что душа умершего Лу Тена зовёт его по ночам, требует уехать.

По древним легендам, Долина Забвения связана с Миром Духов.

— Проход существует, — рассказывал когда-то Азулон. — Говорят, великий Созин знал путь.

Айро сомневается, что их великий предок вообще о чем-то таком знал, скорее, ему по силам было перемещаться в мир Духов прямо из собственной спальни. Куда ему до проблем простых смертных.

Выяснить, если ли проход или нет, можно только на месте, лично отправившись в опасный путь.

— Но зачем, отец? — спросил бы Лу Тен. Он никогда не любил бессмысленные вещи и глупые поступки.

Айро и сам не знает, зачем: душа требует покоя и, наверное, забвения.

«Да, то что нужно, — решает он ночью, лежа в пустых покоях. — Уехать, чтобы никогда не возвращаться. Или найти сына».

Эта догадка пугает и манит одновременно: он не спит до рассвета, раздумывая над тем, возможно ли вернуть Лу Тена из мира Духов. 

А утром трогается в путь, прощается с Хозяином Огня и племянниками.

— Возвращайся, дядя, — прилежно говорит Азула, в душе, видимо, мечтая о том, чтобы он больше никогда не приехал.

— Возвращайся, — повторяет опечаленный Зуко, — мы будем скучать.

— Удачи, Айро, — младший делает царственный жест, — надеюсь, что ты скоро вернёшься. Впереди война. Народу Огня нужен твой военный опыт.

И даже верные Ло и Ли провожают его строго по протоколу: ничего личного, ни одного лишнего слова.

Королевская семья так и не стала настоящей.

Он приезжает в долину Духов один, по дороге ловко теряя положенное сопровождение. Солдаты, наверное, места себе не находят: ещё бы, потеряли брата Хозяина Огня. Но лишние люди Айро только мешают, особенно преданные младшему воины.

Странный камень у входа в долину вызывает у него двоякие чувства: что-то среднее между презрением и недоумением.

— Ещё бы Року из камня высекли, — ворчит Айро, направляясь вглубь зарослей. В ответ усиливается ветер, словно природа не одобряет такого непочтительного отношения к священному месту.

Долина затягивает, заманивает, не выпуская обратно: он не может спасти Лу Тена, попытки тщетны, но и уйти не решается. Айро бродит по миру Духов, переходя из одного состояния в другое. Отследить время и место не выходит: слишком сильно желание вернуть сына, изменить судьбу.

Бесплотные духи бродят вокруг, приближаются с опаской и исчезают на рассвете. Или на закате, Айро никак не может понять, что творится вокруг него.

«Ты сошёл с ума, старший брат», — сказал бы младший, если бы был рядом. Но его нет, никого нет рядом: «старший брат» остался совсем один.

— Айро? — голос звучит откуда-то снизу, поднимается из глубокой бездны. Он не похож на голос Лу Тена, и поэтому, по мнению самого Айро, не существует.

— Айро! — голос становится настойчивее, его обладатель приближается стремительно, будто бежит наперегонки.

«С судьбой, что ли?» — думает Айро, замирая. Мир вокруг него странно меняется, приобретая черты королевских апартаментов.

Раздаётся стук в дверь и входит Урса, одетая в простой, без изысков, серый наряд. Её волосы убраны назад, заколоты грубыми гребнями. Выглядит она непривычно: без роскошных одеяний и тонкого аромата жасмина, такого яркого и пестрого в угрюмом дворце.

— Айро? — Урса смотрит на него пристально, словно не верит своим глазам. 

Ему хочется ответить, что он устал, приказать выйти и оставить его в покое, но слова застревают в горле, потому что её здесь быть не может. Она исчезла чуть меньше полугода назад, убита младшим, если верить его словам.

— Айро? — в голосе Урсы звучит такой страх, что ему становится неловко, ведь они дружили в той, другой, давно прошедшей жизни. 

Факелы на стенах едва горят, создавая и без того мрачную атмосферу. Каждый чего-то ждёт и изучается реакцию другого.

— Я, — мямлит Айро неуверенно. — Понимаешь, я…

— Ты все знаешь? — глаза Урсы становятся нереально огромными, в них плещется настоящий ужас. — Айро…

— Но послушай, — он чувствует себя полным дураком, — послушай, ты умерла. Да. Мне жаль, но…

Урса всхлипывает и прижимается к дальней стене, готовая вот-вот разрыдаться. Кажется, что известие о собственной смерти не пугает её так, как какое-то «знание» чего-то важного.

— Извини, но это правда. Пять месяцев назад младший…

— Он всё рассказал, да? — она закусывает губу в тщетной попытке успокоиться.

— Да, прости, мне жаль…

— Я не хотела, — непокорная прядь волос спадает на плечи, подчёркивая непривычную хрупкость хозяйки. — Прости… Это всё Озай придумал.

— Не понимаю, что…

— Если я этого не сделаю, — она судорожно вздрагивает, — твой отец, твой отец… убьет Зуко!

Пол уходит из-под ног Айро: он точно помнит, что отец умер чуть меньше полугода назад и никак не мог воскреснуть. Впрочем, как и стоящая перед ним Урса, если верить младшему.

«Младшему».

У Айро возникает липкое чувство, словно от него скрыли что-то важное, неумолимую правду, мерзкую и беспощадную.

— Я должна, понимаешь, должна спасти сына, — Урса рыдает, стараясь всхлипывать потише. — Ты же сам отец. Вспомни, вспомни, что ты почувствовал. Когда… когда погиб Лу Тен.

По мнению Айро, кто-то из них сошёл с ума, хотя, честно говоря, должен бы быть мёртв. 

— Урса, — он решается и медленно подходит к ней, чтобы не спугнуть. — Погоди, я ничего не… Расскажи мне, что случилось.

Айро берёт ей за руку и крепко стискивает, чтобы успокоить и показать, что ей нечего опасаться.

Урса молча сморит ему в глаза, прекращая плакать. Он не знает, о чем она думает, что происходит и почему. Но чувствует, что если сейчас не узнает правду, то больше шанса не будет.

— Скажи мне… Расскажи всё. И, клянусь тебе, я не дам Зуко в обиду.

— Поклянись, — мелкая дрожь проходит по телу, — поклянись, что никогда его не бросишь.

«Я сплю, это сон», — думает Айро в отчаянии, закрывая глаза. Но Урса здесь, рядом, и ждёт от него решения. 

— Клянусь, — звучит эхом его голос; неумолимо и безнадежно.

А где-то вдалеке встаёт солнце, яркое и безжалостное, как народ Огня.

* * * * *

Зима приходит в столицу незаметно, подкрадывается и заполняет собой пространство. Айро возвращается вместе с ней, одинокий и постаревший ещё лет на десять.

— Ваше высочество, — невозмутимые Ло и Ли незаметно переглядываются, дивясь произошедшим с ним переменам. 

Он не реагирует, безучастно расспрашивает, что слышно во дворце и где правитель.

— Смерть сына, знаешь ли, это не шутка, — заключает Ли вечером, наливая Ло чай. 

— Он её что, второй раз пережил? — возражает Ло. — Постарел за так называемый отдых ещё больше.

И обе вздыхают, с ностальгией вспоминая, каким раньше был старший сын. Наследник престола, не меньше.

«Наследник престола» ведёт себя как добрый дядюшка на пенсии, часами пьёт чай и общается с прислугой. С семьей он может не встречаться неделями. Единственный, с кем Айро поддерживает видимость отношений, — Зуко. 

Младший делает вид, что так и нужно, и постепенно отдаляет брата ото всех важных дел. 

— Генерал на пенсии, — шушукаются поданные.

— Похоже, дядюшка окончательно выжил из ума, — по вечерам Азула обсуждает с отцом важные политические события и решения.

— Похоже, — Хозяин Огня не до конца уверен, что старший действительно выжил из ума. Иногда он чувствует на себе взгляд брата, и этот взгляд не сулит ничего хорошего. — Присматривай за ним. Ты должна знать, что думают твои поданные.

Азула озадаченно кивает, явно не понимая, что отец имеет в виду, но спросить не решается. Она редко с ним спорит, только чётко и по делу.

«Способная девочка», — гордится Хозяин Огня, наблюдая за дочерью. Его радуют её успехи, в отличие от бесполезного Зуко.

«Весь в мать. Такой же хилый нытик».

Урса. Их последний разговор не выходит у него из головы, заставляя раз за разом вспоминать произошедшее. Она была странно спокойна, чрезвычайно покорная судьбе, будто бы заранее предвидела, чем всё закончится.

— Клянусь, я сохраню ему жизнь, — он смотрит на неё свысока, будто бы уже примеряя трон.

— Ты лжешь, — шепчет Урса сквозь зубы, — но есть силы сильнее тебя. Я знаю, с Зуко будет всё хорошо. Он никогда не забудет, кто он такой.

«Сентиментальная дура, впрочем, как и всегда».

Хозяин Огня свято уверен, что никто и никогда не узнает правду о смерти отца. Великого Азулона. 

— Урса мертва, она никому ничего не расскажет, — шепчет он вечером, засыпая.

Только вот почему старший иногда смотрит на него так, словно знает все. Словно уверен, кто на самом деле виноват в смерти их отца, и какой ценой Урса сохранила жизнь Зуко.

Словно клятву защищать Зуко давал он, а не Хозяин Огня, великий Озай.

* * * * *

План зреет медленно, постепенно становясь реальнее и реальнее. Покойный Азулон бы одобрил намерения сына: в этом Айро не сомневается.

«Каждый шаг на пути к великой цели превратится в смерть твоих врагов», — сказал бы он, цитируя великого Созина.

Айро к предку относился скептически, искренне считая мерзавцем и тираном высшей пробы. То ли дело Аватар Року, друг-враг Созина, боровшийся с тираном до самого конца.

До Року ему, конечно же, далеко, но своего тирана Айро собирается уничтожить, чего покойный аватар так и не смог сделать.

Младший будто специально подыгрывает планам: рвёт связи с самыми преданными людьми, воюет со всем миром, изгоняет сына, приближает несдержанную Азулу.

— Ей не хватает терпения, трезвой головы, — вздыхают Ло и Ли накануне отъезда Айро.

Он благородно решает поехать в изгнание вместе с Зуко, чем повергает в шок весь дворец: генерал на пенсии внезапно совершает немыслимый поступок.

— Ты же не против, младший? — добренький дядя не может бросить племянника одного.

— Как тебе будет угодно, Айро, — Хозяин Огня морщится от братской фамильярности, но эмоций не демонстрирует. Лишь царственно кивает в ответ.

— Увидимся, младший, — он не спеша направляется к выходу из тронного зала.

— Прощай, Айро, — Хозяин Огня уверен, что опасное путешествие в компании слабосильного Зуко прикончит брата лучше любого врага. — Береги себя!

— Не волнуйся, — тот внезапно замирает на пороге, — я присмотрю за Зуко. Я поклялся, знаешь ли.

И стремительно исчезает, будто и не улыбался своей дурацкой улыбкой минуту назад. Хозяин Огня озадаченно наклоняет голову: об этом они вообще не говорили и уж ему-то Айро ни в чем не клялся.

Вопрос «кому?» так и повисает в воздухе, как легкое предчувствие беды. Отдаленной и неясной.

* * * * *

Побег генерала на пенсии застаёт Хозяина Огня врасплох: он только-только отбился от никчемного сына, двойного предателя, и требует крови нерадивых солдат. Солнечное затмение накануне прибытия кометы Созина едва не стоило царству Огня будущего: кто мог подумать, что Зуко, вернувшись с триумфом из изгнания, взбунтуется против отца.

— Ха, слабак оказался ещё и трусом, — восклицает Азула, рассматривая следы столкновения отца и брата. — Подумать только, напасть на тебя вот так, без предупреждения. Ещё и когда магия Огня не действовала. Трус!

Верные Ло и Ли сокрушенно кивают, умоляя принцессу хоть чуть-чуть отдохнуть: ей пришлось нелегко, подлый Аватар со своими сторонниками едва не захватил столицу. Азула два дня была на ногах, и больше напоминала привидение, чем всесильную принцессу.

— Твой дядя, — Хозяин Огня хмурится, отчего в тронном зале замирает пламя свечей. — Как он выбрался? Зуко помог?

— Ха, от моего братца никакого толку, — Азула презрительно фыркает, — пока он добрался до дядюшки, того и след простыл. Так что Зуко и здесь ничего не смог. Слабак!

— И как вышел мой брат? — голос отца холодеет, кажется, что ещё немного и он примется убивать, без разбора и всех, кто рядом.

Подданные замирают в подобострастных позах, когда Азула, слегка наклоняя голову, отвечает:

— Понятия не имею. Просто взял и вышел. Раскидал стражу, как котят. Слабак, специально дождался затмения, когда наша магия не действует. Ещё один трус! 

— Много ли чести победить ослабленного врага, — поддакивает один из генералов, стоящих у подножья трона.

— И скольких солдат он убил? — Хозяин Огня продолжает хмуриться, не реагируя на шутки и лесть.

— Ни одного, отец, — зевает Азула, — говорю же тебе, слабак!

Но тот не отвечает, только пламя свечей становится темнее: младший брат прекрасно знает, на что на самом деле способен старший.

Слишком хорошо знает.

«Что ты задумал, Айро?»

* * * * *

Фишка белого лотоса выглядит в отблесках огня как некий таинственный знак, сокрытый от глаз простых смертных. Она напоминает, что в жизни главное, а что — пыль под ногами веселенной.

— Не хочу показаться невежливым, но какого дьявола ты делаешь? — Джонг Джонг никогда не отличался хорошими манерами. Огненный нрав легендарного мага Огня был известен далеко за пределами царства Огня.

— Хочу созвать Белый Лотос. Нужно обсудить то, что происходит в мире, — Айро лаконичен как никогда: слишком важное дело он задумал, слишком много поставил на кон.

— Я не об этом, — Джонг Джонг наклоняет голову, будто пытается проникнуть в мысли собеседника. — Разве для этого так уж необходимо возвращаться в столицу?

Вопрос повисает в воздухе, хотя Айро прекрасно понимает, что старый друг имеет в виду.

— Ты встретишь царя Буми через три дня, у развилки, — он деликатно переводит разговор на их безумный план. — И, прошу тебя, будь с ним вежлив. 

— Твой Буми безумен как не знаю кто, — ворчит Джонг Джонг, понимая, что разговор окончен.

— Ты слишком строг к нему, — улыбается Айро, — он сам вернул целый город. Разве он виноват, что ему так нравятся лемуры?

— Причем тут лемуры! — старый друг не сдаётся, упрямо отказываясь признавать в царе Буми гения.

«Совсем как Зуко иногда», — думает Айро, с тоской вспоминания племянника.

Он искренне жалеет, что они не поговорили напоследок: надо было плюнуть на всё, и не дать своенравному мальчишке вернуться в столицу.

«Применить силу легендарного Дракона Запада», — добавляет про себя Айро, наблюдая, как восходит солнце. Безжалостное и беспощадное, как и сам народ Огня.

В столицу он прибывает ночью, беспрепятственно проникая через тайные пути, вместе с разного рода сбродом. 

— Приветствуем, Ваше Высочество, — верные Ло и Ли, кажется, искренне рады его видеть. Непостижимые близняшки преданы, в первую очередь, королевской семье, и, судя по всему, шансы Айро в их глазах снова высоки.

Он пьет с ними чай, слушая последние новости и сплетни. Со времени его побега прошло чуть больше недели, и столица всё ещё кипит, как огненное море.

— Одни говорят, что вы — трус, позорно сбежавший из тюрьмы, — Ло и Ли точны, как солнечные часы на заднем дворе дворца, — другие — что вернётесь убить брата и захватить трон.

— Трон, — эхом повторяет Айро, отхлёбывая чай. — Дети как?

Ло и Ли переглядываются, словно он неразумный ребёнок, не понимающий, что королевские «дети» давным-давно выросли.

— Принцесса в гневе, бедняжка, всё на ней, всё на ней, — сокрушаются близняшки: неудивительно, ведь Азула — всегда была их фаворитом. — А принц… сбежал.

Айро давится чаем, совсем как в давние времена, когда неразумные выходки Зуко постоянно доставляли им одни неприятности. 

— Куда? — произносит он одними губами, пытаясь собраться с мыслями: устоявшийся план рушится, как домик из игральных фишек.

— К Аватару, — сокрушаются Ло и Ли; похоже, что они искренне опечалены такой выходкой отпрыска королевского рода.

— Убивать? — внутри у Айро всё обрывается, ему не хочется даже думать, что племянник опять наступает на те же грабли.

— Помогать, — Ло и Ли сокрушаются пуще прежнего. — Предал отца, отказался от боя, и сбежал. Как трус! Бедная принцесса разгневана, она ведь с триумфом вернула брата домой. И тут такое!

Он кивает, делая вид, что разделяет негодование: но провести их сложно, близняшки тоже знают, кто у него фаворит. Темнеет, чай постепенно остывает, когда они учтиво покидают тайное убежище. 

— До встречи, принц, — Ло и Ли оценивают его шансы на победу; судя по всему, увиденное их удовлетворяет. Айро захлопывает за ними вход, не опасаясь возможного предательства: они преданы, в первую очередь, королевской семье.

«И я вновь её часть», — он смотрит на своё отражение в пламени свечей, изменчивом и непостоянном.

Джонг Джонг был прав: идея вернуться за Зуко оказалась безумной, в стиле царя Буми, а не главы Белого Лотоса.

Айро охватывает нервный смех: он-то, дурак, представлял себе, как одолеет младшего и заберёт племянника с собой. В новую жизнь, подальше от дворца.

— И где она, новая жизнь? 

Вопрос повисает в воздухе, как итог его бесплодных усилий.

Ночью Айро снится сон, который повторяет видения из детства: Ба Синг Се в огне. Он просыпается в холодно поту, впервые за последние дни теряя самообладание. Опять то странное ощущение, что именно город падёт.

«Под моим натиском», — признаёт, наконец, Айро. 

Интуиция подсказывает, что раз Зуко сам выбрал свой путь, ему тоже пора определиться. Сделать что-то важное, перестать плыть по течению, как раньше.

— Украдешь ты мальчишку, а дальше что? — Джонг Джонг, ясное дело, догадался, зачем он возвращается в столицу. — Спрячешь на дне кровавого моря?

Айро упрямо считал, что главное — вернуться и забрать Зуко, хватит уже потакать этому ребёнку. Но не вышло, «ребенок» действительно вырос.

— Прости меня, Урса, — прошептал он, направляясь к выходу из убежища, — кажется, мне придётся нарушить клятву.

Ба Синг Се ждал его возвращения, звал и манил совсем как призрак Лу Тена когда-то давно.

* * * * *

Огненное солнце восходит над страной Огня: неизменное, такое же, как и триста лет назад. А, может быть, четыреста.

— Отец оценил бы, — Хозяин Огня кривит губы, презрительно оглядывая Айро.

Они стоят друг напротив друга, на маленькой узкой поляне, пролегающей около тайного выхода из столицы. Выход был старше самого Созина, и о его существовании мало кто знал: Ло и Ли точно были не в курсе.

А вот младший был.

В его детстве они частенько сбегали из дворца, чтобы построить катапульты и поиграть в войну подальше от посторонних глаз.

— Я знал, что ты — вернешься! — младший нарочно повышает голос, чтобы солдаты, стоящий поодаль, слышали каждое слово. — Придёшь захватить трон!

Айро молчит, вспоминает, как в прошлом устраивал целые засады у этой тропинки, и как младший всегда попадался. Всегда.

«Вот и сейчас».

Два сына Аузлона, они стоят рядом, разделённые парой шагов. Слишком много принцев для одного трона.

— Ты трус, Айро! Тайно прокрался назад, думал, сможешь застать меня врасплох?

Младший сжимает кулаки, готовый к любым неожиданностям. Между ними вспыхивает пламя, неистовое и беспощадное. Солдаты отходят ещё дальше, боясь попасть под горячую руку Хозяина Огня.

Если ударить первым, можно получить отличное преимущество, хороший шанс одолеть брата.

Как в партии пай-шо, сделать ход, чтобы опрокинуть противника, оглушить.

Один удар, и начнётся Агни Кай, священный поединок.

«Давно пора», — суровый призрак отца возникает рядом, он явно не одобряет того, что стало с троном.

«Он твой по праву», — тихая мать тверда как никогда, она кажется прекрасней, чем при жизни.

«Старший наследник, это традиция», — говорят воины, идущие за ним в Ба Синг Се. Те, от которых потом так ловко избавился младший.

«Твой брат маньяк и тиран, долго он ещё будет на троне, а?» — Джонг Джонг не понимает, почему он покорно уступает трон брату.

«Странное завещание, Ваше Высочество, — говорят Ло и Ли, встречая его у ворот дворца. — Темное дело, очень темное».

«Зуко, спаси Зуко, — шепчет печальная Урса, — ты ведь поклялся, Айро».

Пламя летит вверх, когда он делает два шага назад, и уворачивается от огня. Младший кричит что-то солдатам и идёт в лобовую атаку.

Они сражаются неистово, сметая на своём пути землю, траву, деревья. Старые детские катапульты, орудия, деревянные игрушки, причудливые камни, домики на деревьях, всё сгорает в пламени.

Хозяин Огня страшен в гневе, это уже не тот младший, который прибегал по ночам к Айро и просил рассказать сказку.

«О войне, Айро, расскажи, а?»

Не тот младший, почтительно преклонявшийся перед старшим, признавая его силу и власть.

«Ты прав, Айро, как, впрочем, и всегда».

Не его младший брат, любящий свою семью больше всего на свете.

«О какой семье ты бормочешь, Айро? Наша семья — народ Огня! Ради него мы живём и дышим».

Бой достигает апогея, когда земля уходит из-под ног: пламя проделало трещину, и она растёт с ужасающей скоростью. Солдаты кричат что-то далеко, выкрикивая команды и пробиваясь через дым.

Хозяин Огня стоит на одной стороне провала и с ужасом смотрит на Айро, не отрывая глаз. Тот стоит с другой стороны, балансируя на самом краю. Живой и невредимый, не считая пары царапин.

Старший вполне себе жив, несмотря ни на что.

«Любой, кто выходит против отца на бой, обречён», — говорит Азула, сжигая города дотла.

«Хозяин Огня — непобедим», — вторят враги, сдаваясь без боя.

«Аватар — единственный, кто мог его убить. Теперь и он мёртв!» — отвечает Зуко, думая тогда, что Аанг погиб.

Мощь Хозяина Огня не подвергается сомнению.

«Он ведь Хозяин Огня, легендарный Озай, — пожимают плечами Ло и Ли. — Разве может быть иначе?»

— Может, — шепчет Айро, чувствуя, как на глазах выступают слёзы, предательские и солёные.

Королевской семьи больше не существует, они словно разделены огненной лавой и стоят на разных берегах. Каждый сам по себе, и каждый тонет по-своему, погружаясь в прожорливое огненное море. Вот только, если очень постараться, то можно дотянуться, и успеть спасти одного из них.

Хотя бы одного.

«Душа на кону, Айро, — говорит Урса. — Поклянись мне, слышишь?»

Душа Зуко: у младшего её уже давно нет.

— Меня нельзя убить, брат, — Хозяин Огня осматривается, собираясь с силами для продолжения поединка. — Я — непобедим. Трон — мой по праву.

Его голос впервые дрожит: похоже, он забыл, на что может быть способен «генерал на пенсии». А, может, и не думал об этом никогда.

«А, правда, что ты убил последнего дракона, брат? Одолел само воплощение огня?», — спросил бы младший в детстве, но его здесь нет. Больше никого из них нет.

— Ты ошибаешься, Хозяин Огня, — Айро впервые подаёт голос. — Трон действительно твой по праву. И тебя действительно нельзя убить. Только потому, что ты и так давно мёртв.

Он разворачивается и исчезает в клубах дыма, оставляя за собой прошлое, холодное и бездушное.

Айро слышит дыхание брата, прерывистое и громкое; такое близкое и далекое одновременно.

Чувствует его злобу и ярость. Беспомощную и бессмысленную. И понимает, что больше они никогда не увидятся. Ни в этом мире, ни в другом.

Боя не будет, потому что одолеть Хозяина Огня должен именно Аватар. Больше некому. 

Айро не желает убивать незнакомого ему человека. Человека с лицом его брата, оставшегося в далеком прошлом.

Брата, о котором он больше не помнит.

Словно младшего и не было никогда.


End file.
